


The Crown, The Concubine and The Bastard

by AnarchyPamda



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal, Animal Traits, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Marriage, Groping, Intersex, Intersex Catra (She-Ra), Non-Explicit Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Spanking, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyPamda/pseuds/AnarchyPamda
Summary: Adora is the Crown Princess of The Horde, a conglomerate of kingdoms that have been involved in a variety of wars and takeovers for more than a century. Glimmer is the Crown Princess of Bright Moon, the only nation that hasn’t either joined The Horde or fallen to it. That is until a deal made on the one-hundredth anniversary of the war by the respective Crowns. A peace treaty in the form of a marriage between the two Crown Princesses; something to the linking of everyone alive except for two girls, Adora and her handmaid Catra.





	The Crown, The Concubine and The Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read all the tags, NON-EXPLICIT SEX. I reference and allude to sex a lot, and it gets pretty close, but there are no details just general ideas. 
> 
> Beyond that, welcome to this nightmare I wrote in like eights hours because I was bored, enjoy if it doesn't suck.

A series of differently built objects landing on grass and fill a quiet tent, before the sound of something much larger being slammed against a wooden table. Sounds of cloth being removed from flesh, accompanied by those of a girl moaning. One girl dressed in robes only slightly above that of a peasant, hair not cut within the year and an unusual set of features more commonly found on a cat, three of her fingers buried in the girl laying on the table. Said woman is a muscular blond girl, currently only wearing a chainmail tunic bearing the crest of The Horde as she returns the kisses given to her by the other girl. Two minutes filled by sounds of pleasure and kissing, then an orgasmic sound from the blond on the bottom followed by panting.

 

Adora attempted to sit up as Catra moved from half leaning on her to sitting on the table, only managing to get up on her elbows, letting her watch her concubine licking juices off of her fingers. “You… are much too good at that.”

 

Catra pulled the last finger from her mouth and placed another kiss along her lovers’ mouth as she finished speaking. “I think with the frequency we participate in these extramarital activates my skills are well within line of the expected.” Another two kisses before Adora pushed her back and started walking about the tent collecting her armour.

 

“I believe we agreed to be coy in the word choices we make in regard to our relationship, breaking the relation of handmaiden and Princess would spell disastrous for the crown.”

 

“I believe you are much too loud to be coy in regard to the work done by your humble handmaiden.” Adora blushed and turned away from Catra, her focused now on putting on the armour she had started on before Catra had gotten frisky whilst assisting.

 

Adora began to speak but instead pulled a croaking sound from her through, the embodiment of her embarrassment, then another attempt. “H-Handmaiden come help bind my armour. And no placing of your fingers in places they do not belong.”

 

Catra parted the tent wall to be greeted by the setting sun and across the dead man’s land another camp flying the banners of Bright Moon. “My lady, do you sincerely believe that Bright Moon will launch an attack by night, especially given the fact it is The Day of Mourning?”

 

“Sincerely, I do not believe they will attack.” Accent was placed along the pronunciation of ‘they’.

 

“Wait, my lady do you plan to lead an attack by night, on a holiday no less? I would say that is well beyond morally repugnant.” Despite the verbal protest Catra walked over and began her work on making sure that Adora’s armour was properly secured, the fact that she could never live through the death of her mistress a strong motivating force.

 

“No, at least not yet. When I state they I am making reference to the King and Queen; can I speak to you on something that in speaking of it is treason to the crown?”

 

Catra stood up as she finished working on the attaching of Adora’s breastplate over the mail and kissed the Princess. “I am the concubine of the Crown Princess, I am already committing treason against the crown, whatever you may say puts me in no more risk to the removal of my head than I already agreed to.”

 

“King Hordak and Queen Angella are meeting tonight in an attempt to put the war to an end. At some point tonight a courier will arrive to deliver me a letter regarding the outcome of those negotiations, and then I must either lead the charge against the other camp or deliver the news of peace. I assume the former is the most likely and wish to already be dressed in case letter arrives at the opposing camp before ours.”

 

“By the Crown! I do not understand how she would make that agreement after what happened to her late husband, however, what if the war ends? It has raged for a hundred years, longer counting the conflicts outside of Bright Moon. The world would completely change, it is enticing to think on.”

 

“Yes, that is true, however, I have a bad feeling in regard to what may happen. Even if the war ends, however, what will it cost us in the treaty?”

 

“I do not know, only those two can say what trades are and are not worth all of the lives lost after this day because of war.”

 

“Let us hope said letter heralds a change and not a continuation of our stagnation.”

 

“Yes, lets. Speaking on stagnation, I have been thinking about different… I am not confident in the proper way to propose this to my lady without offending her. May I take off your pants and show you what I mean?”

  
“You already offend me by ignoring my orders on where your fingers are and are not allowed?”  
  
“Do not worry my Princess, my fingers will not wander to places they do not belong.” Catra ran her tongue along Adora’s cheek, the roughness caused by its barbs pushing a hard blush against her cheeks.

 

“V-Very well, go ahead handmaid, the letter should not arrive for some time. Just put out the candles beforehand so no one else thinks they may enter my tent.”

 

Catra started blowing out the various candles throughout the room as Adora once again removed the leather pants she wore and laid down, on her bed this time.

 

* * *

 

Another woman sits in a chair staring over a map of the present battlefield, even if currently both armies were reserved to a stagnant position. It was the Day of Remembrance which means that neither side was supposed to attack the other and yet she had little trust that Horde soldiers would not attack during the night. She runs one of her hands through her short purple hair, the other up and down the spear she’s not nearly close enough to have mastered that she’s sure would lead to her death if she chose to fight with it.

 

A dark-skinned hand drifts in between her and the map of topography and tents, holding within it a cup of tea letting off a large cloud of steam. She grabs the cup, begrudgingly it should be noted, and begins sipping from it turning to the man that handed it to her.

 

“Thank you, footman.”

 

“Glimmer you don’t have to be so formal.”

 

“No, I have to. If someone is listening, I can’t sound weak or… shoot I don’t sound like a military commander, do I?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Dammit, why is this so hard?”

 

“Because your training is for peace talks not leading an army against evil?”

 

“Right, why do you think my mother placed me in charge of leading tonight?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s not in her tent though so probably because she wanted the day off when an attack wasn’t likely.”

 

“Interesting, are you sure? The only time I’ve seen her more from her post is to engage in combat.”

  
“Confident, I brought her food this Moring only to not find her in her tent. Check in’s throughout the day have led to the same thing.”

 

“Interesting, never less I need to make sure I am prepared for this battle. I can’t fight well enough, so I need to be able to lead well enough if I am to prove myself. What leaf is this?”

 

“It’s from your mothers’ personal collection, she has one cup of this every Day of Remembrance and given I cannot find her it only makes sense you be the one to drink it. Its name is lost, the box is in old tongue.”

 

“That’s sad, its taste’s incredible. Bow I was wondering, how where you bo-” Glimmer was cut off by the sounds of yelling from outside of her tent. She rushed out, spear in hand and tea now growing the grass in the tent. Beyond the tarp, stands a woman in armour that bears the crest of The Horde, but in her hand a letter with the wax seal of Bright Moon on it. Glimmer almost believed it to be a spy she was unaware she was in control of but the reactions from her soldiers were enough to convince her otherwise.

 

Glimmer glanced at her men, noticing that many of them were shaking in their boots, hands holding their weapons improperly for the personal guards of the Crown Princess. Either because this woman had walked halfway through their camp without being stopped or because she was a fighter recognizable to her soldiers, something Glimmer placed more faith into on the idea of the second given as she saw more primal fear in their eyes than surprise.

 

The advantages of being a diplomat could be shown off by Glimmer’s ability to read her own men, however, her ability to read the armoured blond was something entirely different. No emotion in her face, no emotion in her body. She showed no signs of fear at the guards around her, nor signs she thought herself (rightly so) better than the Glimmers personal guard. No sign she was scared of death, either her own or causing it. No signs of what her intentions were with Glimmer or why she sported a letter with her family’s seal on it.

 

“My name is Crown Princess Adora of The Horde, daughter of Lord Horak and Lady Shadow Weaver. I come bearing a letter in regard to an agreement between my father and Queen Angella of Bright Moon, to be discussed in private company between me and Crown Princess Glimmer.” Glimmer recognized that name immediately even if the appearance was one, she wasn’t familiar with. Crown Princess Adora, prolific warrior that had never led The Horde to even a stalemate since she began to work. Glimmer flinched just from the name and her grip grew shaky on her spear, Adora locked eyes with her and she froze, Adora finally showing some kind of emotion Adora grew a smirk over her lips.

 

Glimmer was confident she would be dead within the next minute if she didn’t do something to stop this skilled warrior.

 

“Y-Yes alright. However, given what happened to my late father, what trust do I have that you will not attempt to kill me once my men are no longer in the way.”

 

“If you find it necessary than allow yourself to be joined by the most trusted individual of your staff, just be the condense of the letter from our parents has not been opened and may call for the execution of said individual not approved for its viewing by either of our crowns, as you see my handmaid is not present for this very reason.”

 

Glimmer picked up the fact the other Princess was making a play on her feelings as someone close to a pacifist, the sword sitting in her belt as sharp as the tongue in her mouth. “Very well. My footman will gladly take the risk however, he is already in my personal space.” Glimmer pulled the flap back and gestured for Adora to enter, turning her back to the enemy always spells disaster. Adora comely entered, once again draining emotion so Glimmer couldn’t read her.

 

“Hello, my name is Bow footman of Princess Glimmer, how might I assist you, Princess Adora?”

 

Adora snapped her fingers and began to remove her sword and sheath from her belt, and when Bow approached to take it from her it was thrown to a person now suddenly behind the footman. A woman, albeit not human, grabbed it from mid-air and slipped the blade around his neck. “My name is Catra Princess Adora’s humble handmaiden, as well as an assassin before taking that role. This matter is private to that of the Crown, leave with me or choose death. Princess Glimmer I must also ask for your weapon, even if you clearly do not know how to properly wield a spear. Pass it to your footman if that would be preferable.”

 

Glimmer glanced between the three other people in the tent and after getting a nod from Bow she handed her weapon over to the footman. Catra sheathes the sword and let the man out of the tent, sounds of the two engaging in a conversation outside calming her nerves slightly.

 

“I assume your mother has already instructed you on her current whereabouts and the coming deal?” Glimmer forced her face to not react to this, hoping to at least rest on some kind of even footing in this conversation.

 

“Of course, may you tell me why you did not break the seal before coming over here.”

 

“You would not like to hear the truth in regard to my choices on this matter.”

 

“Actually, I have a deep interest in the truth regarding this matter.”

 

“If you wish so, assuming a truce has not been reached I assume that my father has already removed your mothers head and wanted to make sure I got to personally kill a member of Bright Moon’s royal family before they were all gone.” Glimmer couldn’t hold back her fear after that comment. She had been given death threats as long as she had been alive, but she had never looked into someone’s eyes and seen a primal desire to end a life.

 

“By the Crown, you’re not someone I wish to continue speaking to. Hand me the letter, I don’t trust you with a letter opener.”

 

“Yes, that is fair.” Adora handed over the letter and Glimmer popped the seal with the small knife, wondering if she could get it through the chainmail covering the other woman's neck.

 

“Dear Crown Princess, Adora,

 

The negotiation between the Crown’s representing Bright Moon and The Horde have come to a close, and peace has been agreed upon. Bright Moon will join the Horde, under the standard agreement for surrounding kingdoms, except for one exception. It is feared that rebels will bud out of the army of Bright Moon having it submit to the rule of The Horde, and instead needs to seem like a merger at the cost of The Horde.

 

Because of this…”

 

“Princess Glimmer why do you stop?”

 

“Um… just read this.”

 

“Fine. Because of this, Queen Angella has demanded a marriage between you and her daughter Princess Glimmer, as well as your moving out of The Horde kingdom and into that of Bright Moon. Was that so hard wife?”

 

“Seriously, you’re accepting our parents arranging our marriage? Have you ever heard of love?”

 

“You are a princess, you marry for power not love.”

 

“By the Crown, you are a cold bitch.”

 

“Find a lover in secret if you care so much about love, I will not stop you. But we will be married so this war can come to an end.” Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hands and pulled her into a kiss. Glimmer blushed and melted into the kiss much too fast for it being with someone that had just threatened her life.

 

Adora began to speak whilst Glimmer was frozen under her confused emotions. “I will go to my men and tell them to stand down, you do the same and then we should ride to the candle to discuss our marriage with the Crown. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes. I will talk to them.”

  
“You might just be a decent wife after all. Handmaid, we must go now!”

 

Catra and Bow both entered the tent and Catra returned the sword to her princess, and then the two women left.

 

“How much did you hear?”

 

“All the parts in regard to the treaty, you look fevered my lady are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I think I just started to understand the idea of attraction is all.”

 

“Princess Adora is very attractive yes, maybe you can make her into a decent person after your marriage.”

 

“By the Crown, I have to marry her. Begin telling the troops to stand down and then ready a horse for both of us.”

 

“Yes, Lady Glimmer.”

 

“Weren’t you talking about formality being too much a minute ago?”

 

“Shush.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that, I’m about to be a Queen.”

 

“Glimmer…”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later and Glimmer and Adora had moved into Castle Bright Moon, taking up a guest room whilst she waited for King Hordak and Queen Angella to agree upon different parts of the wedding. Currently, Adora wasn’t thinking much about her upcoming wedding however because she was much too distracted by the women running a measuring tape over different parts of her naked body.

 

Adora attempted to stifle a moan as Catra “accidentally” kept running her finger over her clit whilst measuring her waist. “Catra you are aware that you also need to acquire the measurements of my fiancée for the tailors, correct?”

 

Catra ran her hand along her Princesses waist and onto her ass before giving it a hearty slap that pulled a squeal from the honourable women’s mouth. “Are you attempting to tell me I need to hurry up or that I need to touch your wife as well?”

 

“If she consents, I would love to invite you into our bed, even just to watch you have your way with her, but in this instance, I am implying that you do need to hurry up in your practices. Lord Hordak said he wishes to have the wedding during church this week.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Why do you make that sound love?”

 

“It is just, I do not wish to see you married off to another woman because I love you, but if it must happen, I think I need to be there, but Bright Moon discriminates against me and my people.”

  
“Given the child, my lady and I will produce will be of your kind I think those opinions will fall away soon enough.”

 

“Yes, but still after the wedding. I apologize my lady; my feeling are not important to your wedding.”

 

Catra turned away from Adora and began to write down the different measurements so she could take them to the tailors. Adora grabbed her handmaid’s shoulders and turned her around, kissing her and moving their hands so they were holding each other. “I love you more than anything and anyone else in the world Catra, the feelings you feel are incredibly important to me and if you want to be at the wedding, I will make sure you are with me, Bright Moon be dammed.”

 

Catra leaned back in for another kiss. “Thank you, my lady, I will go take care of your wife…” Catra winked when she said that and Adora let out a cute laugh. “…but when I return, I wish to discuss with you something in regard to that child.”

 

“I await your return Catra.” Adora let her hands fall out of Catra’s and then fell back onto her bed, legs spread.

 

“You tempt me like a common wench, please refrain from that lover.”

 

“I spread my legs for myself, not you. This is just what you get for being so frivolous with your touching earlier.”

 

“Love, I am going to melt your brain when I get back.”

 

“I await your return then, in the meantime I will find comfort in my own fingers.”

 

Catra let her pants fall away from her body and got on top of her love, a large smile on the Princesses lips as her lover properly entered her for the first time in a long time.

 

* * *

 

“You’re late Handmaid.”

 

“Apologies my Lady, Princess Adora was being feisty when I was gathering her measurements. I do not believe she wishes to marry you at the end of the week.”

 

“That is not a surprise, I have no wish to marry her as well. Feel free to tell her that but she should already know.”

 

“Understood my Lady, would you please take off all of your clothes?”

 

“W-what?!”

 

“I need you naked to gather the measurements of your body Princess Glimmer.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Glimmer nervously removed her clothes down to her undergarments.

 

“I do not in any way claim to be smarter than any member of any Crown, but you are aware that you are not, in fact, nude Lady Glimmer?”

 

“You need me completely naked? What for?”

 

“To get proper measurements, my Lady, a white dress requires special white undergarments to go with it, and whilst I could take the measurements from what your tailors have already designed this is a very important outfit, so it seems appropriate not to. Your wife did not even question me when I asked her to take off all of her clothes.”

 

“Alright, yes, that all makes sense. Just keep your hands to yourself cat, I will have your head if you lie to make an advance on me.”

 

“If you wish for a harem member, I will gladly serve you my Lady, but I believe in this idea called consent.”

 

Catra began her work measuring Glimmers body, the silence and accompanying tension only broken by chuckled from the handmaid that Glimmer assumed where in response to her larger figure.

 

“My Lady, may I ask you a question?”

 

“Yes Handmaid, the silence is uncomfortable.”

 

“You called me cat a moment ago, do you take offence to appearance?”

 

“Yes, I was raised to have a disdain for your people, but in the past years, I have tried to put it behind me.

 

“Will you be okay when you and Lady Adora’s child is born like me? Could you handle someone of my kind coming out of your own body?”

 

“O-Of course. Did you hear that it has already been agreed that I will mother the children?”

 

“No, I just assumed given your appearance.”

 

“If you make another comment regarding my body type ever again, I will have you beheaded.”

 

“Apologies Princess, I was not talking about your appearance in that sense. I was thinking about how you held your spear the night we met and that you are not one to command like Princess Adora.”

 

“I will still have your head with another comment, but yes your right. I truly do not wish to have her children however; I do not think I could stomach seeing even one child like you leave my body.”

 

“That is rude, but I understand. If you would allow me, I can talk to my other Lady and see if she wishes to have the spell casts upon herself instead.”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Yes, maybe you will even get lucky and your heir will be born like footman Bow.”

 

“I do not know which one of the Queen’s will cast the spell but with the power they control I severely doubt that happening, Bow shows no signs because a weak shaman did it. They will probably have only slightly fewer traits than you given their skill with magic.”

 

“Even those two women are not strong enough to make me, parts of my body are not even close to human and yet I exist. Pray to whichever god you wish, and they may bless you with human children.”

 

“How many markings of magic are on your body?”

 

“Fur instead of flesh, my nails retract, the tail and the ears, my spine is built differently, barbs where they do not belong, some other things.”

 

“Wow. I feel a need to apologise for how cold I was earlier; you do seem like a nice girl.”

 

“Thank you, but you are going to be the Queen of The Horde in a few days, you need not apologize to a lowly handmaid.”

 

“I know. Are you down with your measurements?”

 

“Yes, I will fairy these to the tailors. Goodbye, my Lady.”

 

“Farewell handmaid. Do you know if my wife is in her room?”

 

“When I was working on her body she was, and she had no intentions of moving from what I could tell.” Catra was glad her back was to the Princess, a light blush pulled over her face as though of what she had done to Adora moments ago.

 

Glimmer passed and headed in that direction, not bothering to put on clothes. She called something like, “I believe you should wait until your wedding night for those activities Lady Glimmer.” and then began walking to the tailors. Glimmer ignored her words and arrived at Adora’s door, opening it to find her fiancée naked on her bed.

 

“Hello Lady Glimmer, does my wife need something?”

 

Glimmer grabbed only Adora’s hand and guided up to her privates, her very wet privates. “I have not been able to stop thinking on you since that kiss after we got the treaty. I want to see if you are a decent lover before I go looking for others to pleasure me.”

 

“My queen and wife, do you prefer to be on the bottom or top?”

 

“I'm a virgin."

  
"Bottom then."

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't have a schedule, see you again when I decide to boredom write another long chapter. My other story is currently on an every Friday schedule, check it out if you want to, it's another Catra/Glimmer/Adora love triangle story. Except it's incredibly angsty and about emotionally abusive relationships. \
> 
> Abigale out.


End file.
